Siempre te he amado
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Historia de como se conocieron Shishido y Ootori narrada por shishido


Siempre te ame

No se cuando comenzó, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás. La primera vez que te vi te ignore ibas en 6to de primaria y eras un niño muy alegre y siempre sonreías, una vez me sonreíste y yo solo voltee mi rostro ¿Quién demonios te creías para sonreírme? Yo no solía tomar en cuenta a personas que no eran importantes y a ti ni te conocía, cuando comencé en el club de tenis tu ibas todos los días a ver los partidos, me parecías un niño aficionado, tal vez uno de los tantos que iba a ver a Atobe jugar y creer que era el mejor y para mi en ese momento superarlo era lo mas importante. Verte todos los días se volvió una costumbre ya no me molestaba para nada, llegue a pensar que si te inscribías en el club serias muy fuerte y ya conocerías todas nuestras estrategias porque nunca faltaste, eras de los primeros que llegabas junto a otro chico de tu salón y se iban al final y por mas molesto que fuera el entrenamiento lo veías completo.

Al año siguiente te inscribiste en el club, yo lo estaba esperando no en vano ibas a ver todos los partidos así no tuvieras clases. Te esforzaste como nunca me imagine, un día los únicos titulares que estábamos éramos Gakuto, Jiroh y yo, un chico de 2do te reto solo porque le pegaste con la pelota y por mas que te disculpaste ignoro tus suplicas y te dijo que jugaran (Típico en los idiotas que quieren dejar en ridículo a los novatos) y por mas que Gakuto me dijo que lo detuviera lo deje, yo estaba a cargo, así que debían obedecerme sin embargo quería ponerte a prueba y dejar que jugaras ese partido, me interesaba saber que podías hacer.

Comenzó el partido, obviamente el sacaba al principio temblabas no sabias que hacer, todas las miradas se posaban en ti y en el ya que este año se había convertido en titular, el entrenador vio cuando le gano a otro titular y le dio el puesto así se movían las cosas aquí pero eso ya lo sabias. El set lo perdiste, no le diste a ninguna de las pelotas que el lanzo. Cuando sacaste tu todo el mundo quedo paralizado tu saque era potente aunque eras muy pequeño eras fuerte y eso era impresionante, seguiste sacando y no pudo devolver ninguno de tus saques aunque era mayor que tu y debía tener mas fuerza tenia miedo a tu velocidad. Tu te disculpabas a cada rato y yo te miraba como si fueras el mas tonto. Volteaste y me miraste ¿Por qué tenias que mirarme? No me gustaba. Gakuto me pedía que lo detuviera, pero quería ver que hacías. Mantuviste tu saque y el obviamente el suyo, llegaron al Tie-break no estabas cansado incluso me asombraba que llegaras allí sin haber calentado antes, pero no estabas cansado en cambio el otro chico si, y así terminaste ganando, todo quedo en silencio nadie se esperaba que un novato le ganara a un titular.

Ryou debes detenerlos ya – Gakuto hablo cuando vio que el chico se acercaba a ti molesto. Cuando estuvo a tu lado te tomo por la camisa, te disculpaste mil veces y el te lazo al suelo.

¡TU! ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo? – le tome del brazo porque quería golpearte y lo empuje, después lo tome de la camisa y cuando lo iba a golpear Gakuto tomo mi brazo y Jiroh despertó y se paro frente a el. Me calme no debía perder los estribos – Perdiste contra un novato no vale la pena que sigas aquí mejor busca algo que si puedas hacer, este no es tu lugar. – Me volviste a mirar incrédulo, el era un titular y yo el que estaba a cargo, el capitán se había ido igual que Atobe y Oshitari ellos eran los que siempre estaban a cargo de los demás miembros del club.

¿Y tú quien te crees para hablarme así? – El chico quería problemas y si los quería yo estaba allí, el te había tumbado al suelo solo por que le ganaste Jiroh se lo llevo y no se cuantas cosas le habrá dicho que después se quedo tranquilo y se fue tu me miraste y te acercaste a mi.

Muchas gracias Shishido sempai – Me miraste como si te hubiera salvado de la muerte – Te mire pero como si te odiara, no quería hacerlo pero siempre tenia esa mirada y era difícil quitarla – Lo siento – Volviste a disculparte, tu estupida manera de pedir perdón por todo me estaba cansando.

Ve a dar 20 vueltas a la cancha – Eras pequeño y debías volverte fuerte, mas de lo que eras y no te dabas cuenta – Todos los demás vuelvan a hacer sus cosas. – sentencie, Jiroh se fue a dormir, lo se, había dicho vuelvan a hacer sus cosas pero no que volviera a dormir.

Al final el entrenador llego y saco de los titulares al chico que perdió contigo, y te llamo estuvieron un rato hablando pero luego me fui a los vestidores. Minutos después llegaste tu, Jiroh estaba durmiendo y Gakuto se había ido porque Oshitari lo fue a buscar, no recuerdo cuando se volvieron amigos, pero no me importaba, Gakuto y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Cuando termine de vestirme te paraste frente a mí.

Muchas gracias por lo de hoy Shishido sempai – Me mirabas, pero en un momento bajaste la mirada.

¿Qué te dijo Sakaki? – te pregunte ese hombre podía llegar a ser muy cruel y tu habías roto las reglas.

Que para el año que viene tenía un puesto seguro en los titulares, que me esforzara mucho y que me volviera más fuerte. – ¿Eso te había dicho? ¿De verdad Sakaki le prometió un puesto? – Como jugador de dobles – Me dijiste como si mis pensamientos no fueran solo eso sino palabras que salían de mi boca.

Que suerte, Sakaki no le promete nada a nadie – Te dije mientras tocaba tus cabellos todos alborotados entre mis dedos para salir de los vestidores y dejarte solo, cuando iba a salir me detuve y voltee a mirarte – Esfuérzate Ootori-Kun serás muy fuerte. – y Salí no tenia nada que hacer allí ya había sido muy amable… Pero tuve que volver, se me olvido Jiroh, que dormía como siempre. – Jiroh despierta, vámonos – Me volviste a mirar y sonreíste de nuevo esa estupida sonrisa que tanto odiaba, lo tome por la camisa y lo saque de ese lugar.

El tiempo paso, a diferencia de los demás novatos, tú, tenias un entrenamiento especial, y solo como jugador de dobles, te hiciste amigo de Haginosuke que en el futuro seria tu pareja de dobles que tampoco era titular pero como pareja le estaban ganando a todos los que se enfrentaban, yo miraba tu entrenamiento cada día y había veces en que volteabas y me mirabas y volvías a sonreír ¡te odiaba Ootori! Tu sonrisa eran tan sincera y calida que odiaba verla odiaba que la dirigieras a mi, porque sentía que me ponía como un tonto cuando te veía sonreír, nunca tuvimos una relación de amistad porque yo mantenía distancia de ti, no quería que nadie nos viera juntos… Juntos no es una palabra que deba usar pero no importaba era la palabra que mas definía lo que verdaderamente quería que estuviéramos, juntos ¿porque? No lo se me parecías indefenso.

Cuando el año se estaba acabando te acercaste a mi y me miraste, estabas casi de mi tamaño habías crecido mucho, al parecer ese era el plan de Sakaki volverte mas fuerte y veloz pero mantenías esa misma mirada de niño ingenuo.

Shishido sempai ¿le importaría si hablamos un momento? - ¿Qué querías? No entiendes que si me mantengo lejos de ti es porque no quiero hablarte.

Esta bien dime – No podía decirte lo que pensaba estaba siendo odioso, pero, ¿desde cuando me importaba ser o no odioso con la gente?

Shishido sempai, el año que viene jugaremos juntos en los torneos, le prometo que daré lo mejor de mi porque usted fue una de las personas que confío en mi cuando entre en el club. – ¿porque decías esas cosas?

Esta bien – No quería decir nada tu y yo no éramos amigos para nada y no tenias que hacerme promesas solo porque en una oportunidad te dije "_Esfuérzate Ootori-Kun serás muy fuerte"._ Eso era parte del pasado y la única vez que hablamos en todo el año. Me tomaste de las manos y yo me solté, notaste que no me gustaba y pediste disculpas, luego me miraste y sonreíste, aunque habías crecido seguía siendo la misma sonrisa de niño que hace meses atrás. – Me tengo que ir nos vemos en los entrenamientos.

Esa noche en mi casa no podía hacer mas nada que pensar, _Shishido sempai, el año que viene jugaremos juntos_, Juntos, de nuevo esa palabra la que no quería oír, la que en un momento de mi vida quise borrar de mi diccionario, tu la dijiste y me la dijiste a mi… ya que mas daba, volver a borrarla, si las cosas fueran tan fáciles como borrar una palabra en la pantalla de un computador. Ese día me di cuenta… yo sentía algo por ti, pero no estaba seguro de que, tampoco sabia porque soñaba todas las noches con tu sonrisa, aquella que siempre me dedicabas y que no podía dejar de odiar por estar tan presente en mis pensamientos.

El tiempo siguió pasando, había escuchado que cuando uno disfrutaba mas los momentos, mas rápido pasaba el tiempo y al parecer yo lo pasaba muy bien cuando te miraba entrenar porque los entrenamientos pasaban de prisa. Así llego el último año por lo menos para mí. Atobe nos había dicho que ganaríamos todos los torneos y que llegaríamos a las nacionales ese era su sueño y el nuestro también, el sueño de todo equipo era ganar y el año pasado habíamos quedado de 2dos en el torneo de kantou, no le pudimos ganar al Rikkai pero este año seria diferente éramos mas fuertes.

Las cosas no comenzaron bien, no por lo menos para mi, en el torneo de la prefectura perdí contra el capitán del fudomine, y Sakaki me saco del equipo titular, tal vez fueron los peores momentos para mi, pero estuviste allí para ayudarme, para apoyarme y eso me daba fuerzas, sin contar que no iba a perder por nada del mundo la oportunidad de jugar junto a ti en el torneo de kantou, esa era la promesa aunque no lo recordaras, pasaron 2 semanas y me enfrente a Taki, sinceramente no recordaba que el era tu pareja de dobles, yo solo quería jugar y volver a ganar mi puesto de titular. Cuando gane Sakaki le dio el puesto a Hiyoshi y cuando fui a hablar con el tu también fuiste y estuviste a punto de darme tu lugar en el equipo, pero eso no lo permitiría, yo quería que tu jugaras, iba a ser nuestro único torneo juntos y de nada valía que tu salieras, de no ser por el tonto de Atobe que también hablo con Sakaki no hubiera jugado, sin embargo no logre lo que quería y tuve que volverme tu pareja de dobles no estaba mal, jugaríamos juntos, ahora si esa palabra tenia mas significado que antes "Juntos" como pareja de dobles.

Nos volvimos muy fuertes y nadie nos derrotaba nos apodaron la Silver pair y a mi me daba igual, lo único que quería era ganar y callar a Sakaki y Atobe porque yo soy un gran jugador. Fuimos al torneo y ganamos nuestro partido, yo… no dejaría que nadie nos ganara, allí me di cuenta de tu error en el juego, un error que nadie había notado y que ahora yo te devolvería el favor. Entrenamos mucho y corregimos tu problema con el saque al corregirlo se volvió mas potente.

Gracias Shishido-san – alcanzaste a decirme.

Esto es solo para devolverte el favor de aquella vez cuando tú me ayudaste.

Lo que venia era inevitable la graduación de los de tercer año, el momento de dejarte, te convertiste en el sub-capitán, no se como lo lograste pero me sentí feliz por ti. El ultimo día de clases nos encontramos por casualidad en los vestidores del club yo estaba buscando cosas que me faltaban y recordando aquella vez en que por primera vez hablamos, _Esfuérzate Ootori-Kun serás muy fuerte_, mis predicciones se habían cumplido eras fuerte. Cuando nos vimos te mire y tu sonreíste como siempre lo hacías, mi rostro se relajo y yo te sonreí que importaba ahora, ya me iría y no quería que fuera una despedida patética como solo yo las podía hacer "Geki daza" te abrace y tu respondiste a mi abrazo, fue allí donde me di cuenta que no solo éramos amigos, esa fachada era para los demás y nosotros nos creímos eso también, te bese era la ultima vez que nos veríamos o eso creí yo.

Cuando nos separamos no puede evitar sonreír estuve esperando este día desde que te vi con los ojos iluminados por el partido que había visto, interrumpiste mis pensamientos.

Shishido-san prométeme que no dejaremos de vernos y que nunca te alejaras de mi – tus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, pero era de esperarse después de todo lo que pasamos juntos en esta escuela era ilógico que quisiera alejarme de ti.

Te lo juro Choutarou – y lo volví a besar, después nos fuimos juntos y así será siempre, desde ese día en adelante seriamos solo Choutarou y yo.

Silver pair Love 4ever

Jurika-chan

The phantom girls

Ootori x Shishido

Por el cumpleaños de Ootori, se que faltan 28 días pero no puedo esperar mas, debía publicar esta historia que a mi parecer es muy tierna, y perfecta para esta pareja bye, bye.


End file.
